Clash Between Brothers! Shinen vs Naga
In the grand line within a certain island naga was raising havoc in his hybrid form dark demon within a town while shinen confronted him Shinen: 'Shibishi thats enough do not let your evil desires for power take over you '''Naga: '''Do not call me by that name shinen i have no interest within you now leave before i decide to kill you '''Shinen: '''I cant let you do whatever you want in that condition of yours ill have to stop you '''Naga: '''I havent seen you within twenty years i was four when you were caught but i still rememberd your face and what you can do i will not let you stop again not after leaving me alone '''Shinen: '''I never wished to leave i was taken from you by the goverment '''Naga: '''They took you because of you actions left me alone now im gonna make you pay ''Naga apeared behind shinen and put hes hand on shinen back and released an impact sending shinen crashing into a building there was dust and when it was clear shinen came out in his hybrid form white demon his hair and eye color changed his hair became white and his eyes became red his nails became claws and he had grown two angel like wings as he looked at hes brother he pointed hes hand at him '''Shinen: '''Then so be it '''Heaven! Shinen released an impact more powefull than nagas impact it hit naga and sended him towards many building in the end he got up and looked at hes brother outraged Naga: '''If you wish to make this a real battle than use your full power '''Shinen: '''I will not use my full power if you wont for now ill fight in the same level of power as yours '''Naga: '''Very well then be it i will demolish you along with this island '''Shinen's thoughts: '''Hes losing contol over himself i have to make this quick or he will follow the same fate as our grand father ''Naga became full form dark demon he grew four wings and flew into the sky and started to form dark fire in a shape of a sun '' '''Naga: '''Now you will die '''Eclipse! Naga threw the dark sun at shinen who only stood and raised hes hand towards the dark sun at first it apeared as the dark sun started to burn shinen but then it began to turn smaller and smaller Naga: 'What? ''It was then seen that Shinen was using hes white flames to extinguish Nagas dark fire at the end the two flames were extinguished together and Shinen wasnt injured though his hand had a small burn on it he flew towards Naga into the sky and was preparing to punch him Naga then blocked at the final moment once shinen hit naga a shock wave was sent across the sky above the island Nagas block protected him but then was broken and Shinen grabbed Naga by the head and threw him to the ground once he hit the ground a shock wave was sent across the town and all the civillians have escaped the area Naga looked at hes brother and aimed hes hand at him and so did shinen 'Shinen: '''So brother you wish to use this attack on me very well '''Naga: '''I may not be able to kill you but i will defeat you ''The two brothers began to form large fire balls in there hands and began to make them smaller and smaller to which they were smaller then there hands then both the brothers said the same name for there attack '''Shinen and Naga: Asgard! The two released a large flame thrower from there own flames and once they clashed the began to extinguish each other at the end Shinen decided to become hes full form white demon white feathers began to cover his entire body and he grew two extra wings and his face was completly covered with white feathers thus only hes eyes were shown the white flame thrower began to pull the dark flames back but then Naga used his full power and then the two flames were equal once more in the end the two flames extinguished each other and the two brother flew towards each other and clashed causing a shock wave across the entire sky above the island as they flew back from each other they both looked at on another Shinen: 'This is taking too long brother listen to me do not follow our grand fathers path other wise you will die alone with no one just like him '''Naga: '''No i will not die i will have power beyond a human and a devil fruit user i will become almighty '''Shinen: '''You are losing yourself shibishi i cannot allow you to end up like him '''Naga: '''I told you do not call me by that name ''The two flew towards each other and prepared to hit each other but at the last moment Shinen disapeared and reapeared behind Naga he curled both his fists together and hit Naga in his back sendIng him crashing into the ground but Naga wasnt defeated yet he stood up and looked at hes brother and aimed hes hand at him and so did Shinen '''Naga: Satan's wrath! Shinen: Judgement day! The two released powerfull impacts which one they clashed they caused total destruction in the town it destroyed many buildings at the end the town was nearly destroyed by the last clash but Naga was within it he tried to stand up and attack but Shinen apeared infront of him and aimed hes hand over Nagas head '' '''Shinen: Heaven' Shinen released a final impact over Nagas head making Naga turn back to normal and start to lose consiosness Naga: 'Th-Thank Y-You Kan-zu ''Naga lost consiosness and fell on the ground Shinen became human again and looked at his brother as both there pets cob and tora came to them '''Shinen: '''Shibishi dont do this to me again i dont want to lose you too now lets go home ''THE END''''' Category:Stories